multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Draxxus Bane
|alignment = Lawful Evil|affiliation = Red Crusade Omega Empire|hobby = Committing mass genocide making blood sacrifices to Nekrozoth enslaving civilaztions|goal = to continue worshiping Nekrozoth and get his attention so he can be a god. force his own people in worshiping him as a god as well (failed) find the gauntlet of power and rule the multiverse|personality = Tyrannical Lawful Oppressive Genocidal Power Hungry Narcissistic Fanatical|items_and_weapons = Fire Sword|type_of_character = Tyrannical Fanatic}}"Learning about ones fate can be a Dreadful experince."-Draxxon Bane Draxxus Bane is one of the major antgonist of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He is a fanatical Sicorian Warlord who worship Nekrozoth (which reveals that his race was created by Nekrozoth). Unfortunetly, His kind abondand the practice of worshiping the dark god which angered Bane in which he decied to overthrow its rulers and forced them to worship him and Nekrozoth as a god. He was later usurped when Jack Sparks came and freed the Sicorion people. History Draxxus Bane was born on the Planet called Sicoria, the planet of the Sicorian Empire. He was born on the bad side of the Sicoria where crime were legal and the prophets were preaching that Sicorions are the Superior race and should dominate the universe in the name of Nekrozoth. They believed that Nekrozoth was an lawful deity who wants to bring the universe in total balance even by taking the free will of others so that he can rid the Multiverse of chaos for good (as part of Nekrozoth's charismatic lies). Draxxus respected that belief as he was born were supremecy and social darwinism is the way to surive in a universe of disorder. He went to the best school in the entire galaxy, and studied many religion, technology and every sort of knowledge out there. When he graduated his eduaction, he came to realized that his own species had stopped the worship of Nekrozoth which angered him greatly. The reason why is that the people of Sicoria realized that Nekrozoth was lieing to them because Xeron the god of magic and the brother to Nekrozoth told them the truth. He didn't believed Xeron because he was loyal to Nekrozoth even when he was told the truth. With the truth out, they ban the worship of Nekrozoth and if anyone was caught worshiping him are either executed on sight or simply arrested. Draxxus disobeyed the new law and started a cult to worship the Fallen Alpha. He went to so far to even made a deal with the dark one for exchange for power whcih was fiercly stricten by the Sicorion law. For that he was despised by his own people nd therefore banish him from the empire. While he was banished, he soon developed a Sadistic and destructive personality in which he saw that reality is a part of a bigger dispointment and unbalance. He gathered an army of ruthless and heartless criminals and started a crusade of mayham. They forced people of worshiping both Draxxon and Nekrozoth and butchered many planets. Rise to power Draxxus returned his homeworld with his blood thirsty army and conquered the planet and therefore the entire Sicorion empire. He brought back the worship of Nekrozoth and ruled his new empire as a pure evil tyrant. Continued on butchering more planets and enslaving other speicies. He began preaching Sicorian supremecy, and brainwashed the public that Sicorians are the true dominate species in the multiverse. Though, there are some who rebel against him, he was always cunning as he wiped out almost all resistnece except one. The last Rebels were called the Liberators, and they were against Draxxon's teachings and called him insane. Draxxus never paid much attention to the liberators as they no longer pose any threat to his rule. He continued his vile rule, and sought to conquer all and strip free will from everyone so that the universe can in balance once again. Personality Draxxus Bane is both a fanatical leader and a destructive supremacist. He sees himself and his pople as superior to others to which he even veiw himself to be a god. Draxxus is very prideful, ruthless, and purely malevolet to the point of no redemption. He is even obsessed with death as much as he is obssed with knowledg, he commits mass genocide on "inferior" species as he sees them as demons and enslaves the rest so they can work on extremely harsh labors. Draxxus is a very religous person, he would do anything to appease his god o the point that he doesn't care about sacrificing innumerable planets and civilizations, even his own race, in order to praise Nekrozoth's desires. Bane also possesses an insatiable hunger for power, always seeking to obtain objects of incalculable power, such as the Gauntlet of Power. He is arrogant but not incompotent, He is shown to be incredibly smart that not even a trickster god cant fool him. Very strategic and cunning, Draxxus can even tell that a person is lying and analyze a person's threat level just by looking at him/her. Draxxus can be a dirty fighter too as when he fought Jack Spark and kicked him in the croch. Draxxus is also a very manipulative and charismatic as he convinced his whole people and even his army that social darwinism and supremecy is the only way to survive. He is a very malicous, vicous, violent and blood thirsty villain that even the most fiercest villains are scared of him (even Black Hat from Villainous himself is afraid of him). As stated before, he is oaky with both slavery and genocide, and treated other speicies as inferior to the point of pure racistism. Trivia *He is inspired by Adolf Hitler's genocidal ideologies and Thanos's obsession of death. *He has some similarites with Judge Claude Frollo as they both are geocidel fanatics. Category:Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Original Characters Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canon Category:Big Bads Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinist Category:Power-Hungry Category:The Dreaded Category:Leader Category:BrandonDarkOne47's Complete Monsters Category:Omega Empire